


What Happens In the Dark, Stays in the Dark

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Swearing, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Someone kidnapped Three and Six and locked them in a room together. Three is not amused.





	What Happens In the Dark, Stays in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



“Try not to move too much.”

“Damn it,” Three groaned as he sat up, feeling his head spin.

Where was he? It was so dark, no lights, no windows, no sources of light anywhere. Only after a few seconds had he realize that he could not remember how he ended up in the strange… room? Wherever he was. Everything was blurry…

“Where the fuck are we?”

Three’s eyes were still not used to the darkness around him, but he didn’t need to see to know that Six was sitting somewhere next to him, close enough that he was aware of the other man’s presence.

“Some sort of a room, or a small warehouse,” Six answered calmly. “There’s nothing here, I already checked. There’s a communicator on the wall in front of us, but the computer doesn’t respond.”

“That’s just great,” Three ran one hand through his hair, making sure his head was alright. There was a small bump on the back, but other than that everything seemed to be fine. Well, as fine as it could be considering the situation he was in.

Sitting in silence, Three tried to recall what had happened before he woke up. He remembered talking to Two, telling her he was going for a drink, and Six, for some reason, going with him. As far as he knew, the Android and Five had went to check out the stores Ionn, the city they landed in, had to offer, while Two and Four had went back to the ship.

Three and Six hadn’t even made it to the nearest club, when Three had felt someone pushing him forward. Before he had managed to reach for his gun, someone had grabbed him by the neck, holding him against the wall, and after that, nothing.

“How long was I out?” Three’s eyes finally adjusted to the darkness a little bit, but it was still not enough to spot anything in the room.

“I’m not sure,” Six said, sighing quietly. “I woke up about a half an hour earlier, I think? It’s difficult to say.”

Three groaned and stood up, legs a bit shaky. He felt a sharp pain in his left ankle right away, but tried not to focus on. He had something to do. It was not possible that there was nothing in the room after all… 

“Look out for…” he heard Six say, but before the man managed to finish the sentence, Three walked into some sort of a pillar. “…that.”

Grumbling under his breath, Three stretched out one hand before him to make sure he didn’t walk into anything else. There must have been something Six overlooked…

“The room is completely empty,” Six repeated as Three kept walking around, still hoping to find something that could help them out. Damn it all…

What sort of room were they in? There seemed to be no entrance, the walls were completely bare, there was nothing in there besides four pillars and a single communicator Six had mentioned earlier. The thing didn’t respond to any commands, so it was either broken or just deactivated. Great. Absolutely great.

Fighting the urge to punch the wall, Three leaned against it instead and slid down to the floor, groaning when he felt the pain in his leg increase. Hopefully it was nothing serious, because he really didn’t want Six to…

“You okay?”

Yeah. That was exactly what he didn’t want. Apparently Six heard him after all, and he would want to talk.

“Fine,” Three answered, resting the back of his head against the wall, hoping the other man would leave it alone. 

“Whoever ambushed us had taken our weapons, too,” Six changed the subject, for which Three was grateful. “They must have been waiting for us.”

“What, you’ve been on this planet before and pissed someone off?” Three asked him instead. “’Cause otherwise I don’t see how anyone here could have known about our arrival.”

Six didn’t say anything to that, so they both fell silent again.

Three had time to make sure that besides his hurt leg everything else was okay, but sitting in silence in a dark room, especially with Six, was making him more than anxious. Additionally, he didn’t pay attention to it before, but it looked like it was getting colder in the room.

“I don’t know,” Six pinched the bridge of his nose when Three asked him about it later. “Might be, I guess.”

“Or maybe everything’s fine, we just haven’t been paying attention to temperature before,” Three guessed, but even to his own ears it didn’t sound very convincing. Running fingers through his hair, he once again had to resist the urge to kick something.

“We’ll see.”

Now that his eyes finally got used to the darkness, Three looked around again, still hoping to find something that could help them escape. He also still had no idea what the room could have been used for, which was pissing him off even further. If he had his gun, or at least a knife, he could try and destroy the damn computer panel to see if that would accomplish anything, but without any weapon he could just sit there, hoping that either him or Six would come up with something. Or that the others would notice their disappearance and start searching for them. He had no idea which scenario was more probable, considering that he had no idea how much time had passed since they saw the rest of the team.

Between trying to find a way to get out of the prison they were put in, and wondering who could have wanted to get rid of them in the first place, Three had no idea how much time had passed since he woke up. To make matters worse, it looked like the temperature in the room indeed was dropping. 

Both Three and Six zipped up their jackets and hid hands in the pockets, but sadly, it wasn’t helping much. Three managed to stop his teeth from chattering, but his hands were shaking the whole time, and it was difficult to do anything about that. Soon he was walking around the room again, even if it wasn’t helping his ankle, hoping it would warm him up. How long could he keep that up though?

“Maybe someone’s already looking for us,” Three said some time later, blowing on his fingers to keep them warm. “They must’ve realized we’re gone, right?”

“The question is, how long it’ll take them to find us.”

“Seriously, I just wanted a drink. Or maybe two. Was that too much to ask?” Three closed his eyes for a while, irritated. “Fuck.”

“We should find a way to keep ourselves warm as long as possible,” Six said quietly, and it wasn’t difficult to hear his teeth chattering. Three just snorted at him in answer.

“No shit. What do you think I’ve been doing for the last… I don’t even know how long?”

“Come here.”

“What?” Three opened his eyes, looking at the other man. Six couldn’t mean what Three thought he meant.

“Sharing body heat could help.”

“No way,” Three objected right away, tightening the jacked around himself. “I don’t know what you’re playing at, but…”

“Really? That has you freaking out?” Six asked incredulously. “You’d rather freeze?”

Three just gritted his teeth at that, considering his options. Not that there were many of them. He could keep walking around, he guessed, but for how long? After what seemed to be hours, he stepped closer to Six and sat down next to him, their shoulder almost touching. That should be close enough, right?

“You do know that just sitting there won’t help much, right?” Six asked after a while, and Three let out a breath.

“So what do you want to do then? Cuddle?” When Six didn’t say anything, Three shook his head, resigned. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“If you have a better idea…”

“Just… just shut up.”

 

Soon they were both sitting against the wall, arms wrapped around one another, covered with their jackets. There was no way Six didn’t notice how much Three was shaking, but fortunately, he didn’t mention it. Three had no idea what would he do if Six made him talk about it.

Even if Three’s fingers were squeezing the material of Six’s shirt tightly, they were still quite cold and Three really hoped the warmth coming off the other man’s body would be enough. Damn, he really hated being cold.

Closing his eyes, he tried not to think about how cold he was, nor about how surprisingly comforting it was to have Six next to him. He never thought he would think that about the other man. Shit. That was exactly what he needed right then. At least he wasn’t asleep. Small mercies. 

As he listened to Six’s breathing, he didn’t even notice when his eyes closed…

When he regained consciousness later, he felt Six shaking him gently. “Hey, man, wake up.”

“I’m not sleeping, stop shaking me, damn it,” Three muttered, cursing himself for falling asleep. His whole body was hurting from the cold, and not even Six’s arms wrapped around him were helping. “What’s going on?”

“I think I heard something,” Six said and Three raised his head to look at him.

“What?”

“I think I heard something. Just listen.”

They both fell silent, focusing on listening and indeed, there it was. Quiet sounds were coming closer and closer, and then something hit the wall somewhere near. Soon they also heard voices. They were too muffled to understand at first, but then they clearly heard Two telling them that the team would get them out of the room soon.

“Just sit tight!”

Three sighed, relieved, moving away from Six, and got up slowly. His legs were shaking all the time, making him almost fall down, but a pair of strong hands caught him almost right away, helping him to lean against the wall.

“We do not mention any of this to anyone. Got it?” Three growled, and Six just snorted, but when he looked at the other man, Six was just looking at the wall before them, clearly waiting for their team’s next move.

They waited in silence for Two’s orders for at least half an hour, until they finally heard a clicking sound. Suddenly a large, two-part door slid open, revealing Two and the Android standing on the edge, looking into the room.

“Can you climb out of there by yourselves?” 

As soon as he heard Two’s question, Three gathered all his strength to walk up to her, Six right behind him.

“Yeah, just give us a ladder or something,” Three muttered, still stopping his teeth from chattering. “It’s damn cold in here.”

“Four is already on it.”

“What took you so long?” He asked, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. “How long were we down here?”

“It’s been almost ten hours since we split up. We heard a few people at the nearby club talking about two strangers captured by the local gang for fun, and their description matched you. It took us a while to find someone who knew anything more than that. You were lucky though. All of it was only some sort of a bet and we took care of it quickly,” Two said, kneeling down to look at them. “You both okay?”

“Yeah, we’re fine. Just get us out of here before I freeze to death.”

Fifteen minutes later, they were all walking back to the ship, Three’s body still getting used to moving freely after spending about ten hours in freezing temperature. 

Three kept glancing at Six from time to time. The man, besides looking as cold as Three felt, showed no sign of being affected by what had happened in the room. Really, was Three the only one who was making a big deal out of all of it? What happened in the dark, stayed in the dark, after all, right?

However, when they were finally walking into the ship, and their eyes met, Six glanced at the wall right away, before licking his lips briefly. Well, that was not something Three ever expected to see. Maybe he wasn’t the only one affected by the situation, after all. Why was Three’s stomach in knots though?

Great. Just great. Feelings were exactly what he needed after what seemed to be one of the worst days ever. Well, okay, maybe it wasn’t that bad, but he didn’t even get to go for a drink. 

Damn it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 24 of [Smallfandomfest](https://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/), for the prompt: Dark Matter, Three - _"What happens in the dark, stays in the dark."_
> 
> It's my first fic for this fandom, so I hope it's not too bad.


End file.
